


Forbidden

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	1. Chapter 1

You had been wandering in the forest for what felt like years. All you wanted was to find the kingdom of Lawrencia, was that too much to ask? Apparently, as you had been seeing nothing but identical trees for at least two straight days. Tired and hungry, you plopped down dejectedly on a rock.  
“Why do all the goddamn trees look alike?!”  
“An excellent question. I don’t know the answer though.”  
You jumped at the sudden voice, hands going to the blades at your sides. You whip them out and point them at the source of the voice. It’s a man. He looks to be about a half a foot taller than you, with short hair, and clothing much fancier than your own. Granted, yours are worn from your journey. He was well-built with strong shoulders and muscular arms and chest. He wore a strange amulet around his neck with a pendant resembling a horned head. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Somewhere between emerald and hazel. He didn’t make a move to the sword at his hip, but you still keep your knives pointed at him.  
“I must have scared you, I apologize. You might want to put those down before my guards make you.”  
“Guards? Wha-”  
You caught motion out of the corner of your eye. People moved amongst the trees. People with bows, arrows, and other weapons. You chose the less painful option and sheathed your daggers.  
“Why are you wandering in the woods and yelling at trees?”  
“It’s none of your business.”  
He simply raised an eyebrow at you. You sighed, deciding to humor him.  
“I’m traveling to the king’s palace in Lawrencia. The captain of the guard is….an old friend. He sent for me to come and join him. The only problem is that I’m lost.”  
“Well, seeing as you’re traveling to my home, let me take you there.”  
“Your home?”  
“Oh, right. I’m Dean.”  
He extended his hand to you. You took it, shaking firmly.  
“Y/N.”  
“Well, follow me, Y/N.”  
You followed Dean, feeling a strange sense of trust in the stranger.  
“Why all the guards?”  
“What?”  
“Why do you have guards traveling with you?”  
“I’m the prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re the what?!”  
He chuckled at your shocked expression.  
“Prince Dean of Lawrencia, at your service.”  
He bowed, looking very official and proper. You cheeks flushed, mortified at how you had been behaving, You had pulled a knife on the prince! What an absolutely wonderful way to start your new life in this kingdom. Not knowing what else to do, you bowed back.   
“Your Highness, I sincerely apologize for my previous behavior. Not knowing your identity is no excuse for threatening you with my weapons.”  
He sighed, gently taking your hands and making you stand upright.   
“Please, don’t apologize for reacting normally. It was...nice to meet someone who didn’t know who I was. Please, can we just pretend I never told you I’m the prince? I want you to treat me like you would anyone else.”  
“But you-”  
“Y/N. I don’t want to use my power unfairly.”  
You smiled, enjoying the fact that he had a sense of humor. Of the few members of royalty you’d met, they’d all seemed so somber. After that the conversation flowed easily. Before you knew it, the two of you had reached the castle gates.   
“I’d like to walk to you to the guards’ training grounds if that’s alright. Can’t have you getting lost.”  
You blushed at his kindness. As he led you through the many hallways bustling with people, you didn’t speak much. You were too busy admiring your surroundings. The castle was very well designed. Dean smiled at every little ‘Oh!’ or ‘That so cool!’ that escaped your mouth. He was going to get used to having you around. He was about to invite you to eat dinner with him when a familiar voice interrupted him.   
“Y/N?”  
You turned, grinning.  
“Bobby!”  
You rushed over to the bearded man, hugging him tightly.   
“How’s my favorite niece doing?”  
“Well I didn’t get lost thanks to the prince here.”  
You gestured in Dean’s direction, smiling gratefully. You could have sworn you saw him blush.   
“Well, let’s get you settled in then, huh?”  
You nod, turning to say goodbye to Dean.   
“Thank you for all your help, Your Highness.”  
“Please call me Dean.”  
“Dean.”  
He blushed again, walking away. The sound of you saying his name playing over and over in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

You wiped the sweat off of your forehead, admiring your work. The straw that once stood in front of became a pile of hay and a mangled metal frame. You put your knives back into their place at your hip.   
“You’ve improved since the last time I saw you kid.”  
“Well, I’ve had quite a bit of real-life practice.”  
“So I’ve heard. Okay, let’s give that last maneuver again, but make sure to keep your shoulders up.”  
“Got it.”  
You continued your training for another several hours. By mid-afternoon Bobby had you taking on live people (Only sparring of course). You had become acquainted with the majority of the guards, as well as the training area.  
“Not bad. Not bad at all for your third day here Y/N.”  
“Thanks Bobby.”  
“If you keep going like this, you’ll be ready to be my replacement in no time.”  
“Replacement? Are you thinking about leaving us Bobby?”  
The voice came from a tall man, standing a few feet away. He was dressed similarly to how Dean was. He had long hair, and kind hazel eyes. He smiled in a teasing, easy-going way. You felt like you could trust this man.   
“I doubt your father would let me leave, Sam. No, I’m only thinking about retirement.”  
The man, Sam, gestured in your direction.  
“You’re replacement?”  
You extended your hand to him.  
“Y/N. It’s a pleasure to me you.”  
“Likewise.”  
His smile reminded you of someone, but you couldn’t quite place it.   
“Sam?”  
A voice called from the doorway. You couldn’t help but smile as Dean jogged toward the three of you.   
“Bobby. Y/N.”  
He smiled softly at you, causing red to dust your cheeks.  
“Dad wants to talk to you.”  
“Again? What’s it about?”  
“He didn’t say.”  
Sam sighed, waving his goodbye before disappearing through the same door that Dean had just come through. Dean turned to you, looking a bit nervous. Booby gently touched your elbow.  
“I’ll speak to you later, alright?”  
You nodded. Dean fiddled a bit with the hem of his tunic.  
“Would you, um, do want to-”  
He took a deep breath.  
“Would you like to join me for dinner? Tonight?”  
You grinned, blush spreading further. He wanted to eat dinner with you! Unless, maybe it’s just as friends? Maybe, but the why is he so nervous? Only one way to find out.  
“I would love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

You smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on your dress. You felt a bit out of place, wearing the thing. As a fighter, you only ever wore tunics and trousers. You looked nice, it was just….strange. The dress was a deep red with long flowing sleeves. A belt of silver circles wound around your waist and dangled in a single chain in the front. You had your hair down, hanging in loose waves. Butterflies fluttering in your stomach, you left your quarters. It took a bit longer than you had hoped to find Dean’s quarters. Why did the hallways have to all look the same in this castle? You took a deep breath, then raised your hand to knock on the thick wooden door. Within a few seconds, it opened, revealing Dean smiling just as nervously as you were. He looked unfairly handsome.   
“Hi.”  
Your nerves are clear in your voice.   
“Hi.”  
He sounded more confident, smile growing. He ushered you inside closing the door behind you. You turned to face him, unsure of what to do. He smiled warmly at you, placing his hand gently on the small of your back, guiding you into the next room.   
“You look beautiful Y/N.”  
“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself your highness.”  
“Please. Call me Dean.”  
“Dean.”  
He smiled again. He could definitely get used to you saying his name. The dining room was softly lit, the torches on the walls casting a gentle glow on everything. The two of you sat on either end of the table, facing one another. You wished you were sitting closer to him, but you stayed where you were, for fear of him not wishing the same. The conversation flowed easily, just like it had in the forest. You told him about your home. He told you about his family. You discovered that the tall man from before, Sam, was his younger brother. You told him about Bobby teaching you to fight as a child, and how much you looked up to your uncle. He told you about how he was next in line for the throne, but had no desire to rule. He felt an obligation to both his father, and the kingdom to take over, no matter how much he didn’t want to. You counted your blessings that you weren’t royalty. It sounded awful. Dinner was over faster than you had wanted. Dean seemed to think so as well, and made one last attempt to spend more time with you.   
“Would you like to take a walk with me?”  
“I would love to.”  
Your repeated sentiment of agreement made him grin.   
****  
“This is one of my favorite places.”  
The two of you strolled leisurely through the courtyard.   
“It’s very beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you.”  
You blushed at his sudden boldness.   
“I didn’t know you were such a charmer Dean.”  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  
“It would seem so. Is there a way I can learn?”  
You had no idea where this new found confidence was coming from, but you were grateful for it. Dean was leaning closer to you.  
“I can think of a few ways…”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can think of a few ways…”  
His lips brushed against your own. No longer thinking, you grabbed the collar of tunic, deepening the kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pleasantly surprised at your boldness. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair. When you finally broke away for air, he rested his forehead against yours.   
“I like that way.”  
Your voice came out as a whisper, still trying to catch your breath.   
“Me too.”  
“Can we-could we try it again?”  
“We” kiss “can” kiss “try it” kiss “as many” kiss “times as you want.”  
You giggled, looking into his eyes. They were a shade of green you hadn’t seen before. It was very….Dean. You were leaning in to kiss him again when a voice interrupted you.   
“Your Highness?”  
You quickly detached yourself from him, cheeks burning. Annoyed, Dean turned to face the squire who had spoken.  
“Yes, Gordon?”  
“The king has requested your presence. Immediately.”  
Dean sighed.  
“Very well.”  
He turned back to you, apologetic.  
“We’ll finish this later?”  
You could feel your blush darken.  
“O-okay.”  
“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
You nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing him so soon.   
“Excellent.”   
He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before following Gordon out of the courtyard. You sat down for a moment on one of the benches, collecting yourself. After you had finally got your breathing and blush under control, you hurried to your room, smiling happily.  
****  
Dean entered the throne room with a smile and a rumpled tunic.  
“Dad? You wanted to talk?”  
The king turned to face his oldest son, serious look on his face.  
“It’s about that new woman here. Y/N.”  
“O-oh. What about her?”  
“Have you been seeing her?”  
“I-”  
“Because I’ve been hearing things, Dean. I’ve been hearing that you invited her to dinner tonight. That you invited her to take a walk in the courtyard. I trust you, son. You of all people know that romance with anyone other than a princess is forbidden. So, I hope you were about to tell me that you dinner and walk tonight was to...help Lady Y/N get to know the castle.”  
Dean’s eyes widened at his father’s words, anger settling behind them. His jaw clenched as he grappled with what to say. Sadness overtook the anger as he finally spoke.  
“Yes, Father. That’s all it was. Nothing more.”  
John put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Good man. Now, go...read or something. I have to speak to Bobby.”  
Dean left the throne room, fists clenched, not sure whether to scream, cry, or both.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was at a loss. He didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to. He went to talk to Cas. He knocked impatiently on his friend’s door.   
“Cas?”  
“Come in, Dean.”  
Dean rushed into the room, radiating frustration. He began to pace, words flying at a mile a minute.   
“Can we talk? Great. Dad’s being a son of a bitch again and this time I don’t know if I can let it slide. I really like Y/N. and I mean really like her. She’s beautiful, and smart, and a total badass. I mean, I saw her training with Bobby. Girl can take care of herself if she needs to. And she’s os different than all of those princesses Dad has tried to get me to court. They all treat a spider like it’s a dragon, and talk about dresses and posture. I could see myself marrying Y/N. I know, I know what you’re going to say, ‘You only just met her’ but I don’t know...I just feel a connection to her.”  
Dean finally stopped pacing, only then looking at Cas. The dark-haired knight had been calmly observing the prince from a chair.  
“Which connection is more important?”  
“You’re right Cas, thanks.”  
Dean rushed back out again, making a beeline for his next destination. Cas only went back to reading his book.   
****  
A knock at your door startled you from your thoughts. You straightened out your nightdress, making sure you were mildly presentable, you answered the door.   
“Dean? What are y-”  
He crashed his lips to yours. You didn’t hesitate in wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back. The two of you stumbled into your room. He kicked the door shut with his foot, moving until he had you pinned against the wall.   
“Dean.”  
He looked into your eyes, his green ones dark with desire. He groaned, pulling away from you.   
“Y/N. Before we do...this, we need to talk.”  
You nodded, feeling slightly flustered.   
“Okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean. I don’t want to be the reason you and your dad don’t get along.”  
“Believe me, you’re not.”  
“What if he banishes me?”  
“He won’t. if he’s talked to Bobby, he knows that you’re the best person to be the next head of the guard.”  
“I don’t know, Dean. We just met!”  
“I know, I know. But I feel like we have something. You….you’re different. I feel like we have something.”  
“I feel like we do too.”  
“So.”  
“So?”  
“I think I promised you that we’d continue where we left off in the courtyard earlier.”  
“I think you did.”  
“Good thing I keep my promises.”  
He leaned in, brushing his lips against yours. The kiss quickly turned passionate, filled with pent up emotion and need. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled you into his lap. His hands crept up you thighs, brushing under the hem of your nightdress.   
“Y/N, do you want this?”  
“Yes.”  
You whispered. He picked you up and tossed you onto the bed in one fluid movement.   
****  
You woke up feeling more relaxed than you had in years. Dean was holding you close to him, nose buried in your hair. Your limbs were tangled together, and he was rubbing circles into your arm lightly with his thumb.   
“G’morning sweetheart.”  
“Good morning your highness.”  
“I think I like it when you call me that.”  
You raised an eyebrow teasingly. You were about to reply when you heard a knock at your door.   
“Lady Y/N? Are you in there?”  
You locked eyes with Dean, your panic mirrored in him.


	8. Chapter 8

The knocking persisted. Giving to the that fact that they won’t just be going away, you called.  
“Yes?”  
“Captain Singer is looking for you M’Lady. You’re late to the training. Shall come help you get ready?”  
“Uh, no! No, that’s alright. Tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can. I just, erm, overslept.”  
“Yes M’Lady.”  
You waited until her footsteps have disappeared down the hallway. Dean grabbed your wrist, pulling you back into the bed. He nuzzled his nose into your neck, leaving soft kisses from there to your bare shoulder.   
“Dean….I have to go.”  
“Five more minutes?”  
“No, because that will become ten, and then twenty and then Bobby will come up here himself, and come in without knocking.”  
Dean sighed, letting you go with a quick kiss on the mouth. You got up, dressing as fast as you can, not bothering to do anything with your hair. A you were about to leave, a thought occurred to you.  
“Dean?”  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
“Are we keeping this a secret?”  
“It might be better to do so. But if that’s not what you want-”  
“No. I think it’s a good idea. For now at least.”  
“I agree.”  
You opened the door, about to leave again.   
“No kiss goodbye?”  
****  
“What in hell took you so long, girl?”  
“Sorry, uncle Bobby. I, uh, overslept.”  
“With whom?”  
“What?”  
“I know that look, Y/N.”  
“I don’t have a look.”  
“Oh sure you do. You’re smiling. I haven’t seen that in a while.”


	9. Chapter 9

“It was just so amazing! She’s amazing. She’s smart, and fun, and can hold her own. I really, really like her Sam.”  
“Okay. Who are you and what have you done with my brother? I’ve never seen you so….obsessed like this. Not even with Lisa.”  
Dean flinched slightly at the name. An old wound still not quite healed.  
“I don’t know, man...she’s just...different.”  
“Dean, how long has this been going on?”  
Dean shifted a bit. Not wanting to answer his brother.   
“Dean.”  
“A few...months.”  
“MONTHS?! You’re just telling me now!?”  
“I-we wanted it kept under wraps okay? You know dad would….I don’t know, but he’d do something bad if he found out.”  
“When was the last time you met with a princess?”  
“Why?”  
“Just tell me.”  
“A few days before Y/N arrived.”  
“Oh no.”  
“What Sammy? It’s not like I was gona go around courting princesses. I’m seeing Y/N now. Happily.”  
“And secretly. Dad’s probably noticed you haven’t been your usual...self. He’s going to wonder why.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Exactly.”  
“What should I do.”  
“I don’t know...Talk to Y/N before you do anything though, okay?”  
“Yeah...I will.”  
Dean left his brother’s room, panic starting to creep in.


	10. Chapter 10

True to his word, Dean was on his way to find you. You always had a calming presence when he needed it. You would know what to do. He began to walk faster, anticipation gnawing at him.   
You were lost in concentration. Jab, parry, jap, swipe, block, jab. For every move you made, Bobby countered. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get the upper hand. That fact only managed to urge you on. You welcomed the challenge. After a few more minutes of combat you felt someone’s eyes on your back. Momentarily distracted, Bobby gained the upper hand, disarming you. Your sword flew away from you as the tip of his grazed your neck.   
“Your form is nearly perfect, but concentration not so much.”  
You wiped a bead of sweat from your forehead.  
“Working on it.”  
“Well, if you get distracted every time green-eyes over there shows up…”  
“I do not!”  
He just laughed at you, walking away to talk to another guard, Rufus. You spun around, rushing over to your prince. Your prince. You could get used to that. You resist throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him. Here is neither the place nor the time. You dropped a quick curtsy.   
“My Lord.”  
He smirked at you, returning the gesture with a bow of his head.   
“My Lady.”  
“I like the sound of that…”  
“Lucky for you, so do I.”  
“So, what brings you down here?”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No. Yes. Maybe? Nothing’s wrong. Yet.”  
“Did you mean to phrase that so frighteningly?”  
He sighed, looking you in the eye. You couldn’t pinpoint exactly what you saw there, but it wasn’t good. The smile dropped from your face and you put a hand on his arm.   
“Dean. What’s going on?”  
“My father…”  
“Does he know?”  
“I don’t think so. He must suspect...which is why I think he might do...something.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know...but knowing him-”  
“Knowing who?”  
A deep voice speaks from behind you, making Dean whirl around, panic in his eyes.   
“Father! Uh, hello!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Father! Uh, hello!”  
“Good morning Dean, Lady Y/N.”  
There was no warmth in the king’s voice. His sudden appearance sent an uneasiness through you. The feeling is amplified when you noticed the woman standing next to him. She’s very pretty. She had long black hair, pretty brown eyes and tan skin. She stood stiffly, the unmistakable posture of royalty. The gown she wore was spotless. The look she gave you was a mix of disgust and calculation. You cast your eyes downward, taking in your own appearance. Training had left you covered in dirt and sweaty. So much for looking “ladylike.”  
“Allow me to introduce Princess Lisa. Princess, this is Lady Y/N. She is in training to replace her uncle Bobby as head of the guard. And you remember Dean of course.”  
“How could I forget. It’s wonderful to see you again Dean.”  
“Yeah...”  
Everything about her felt fake to you. The way her smile seemed glued on to the way she spoke. You began to feel nauseous. All of this felt, wrong. The way she was smiling at Dean, the way he didn’t seem to notice that the smile didn’t reach her eyes. You felt suffocated.   
“Would you excuse me a moment?”  
You gave a quick bow and rushed off to find some fresh air.  
****  
The distress in your voice was enough to pull Dean’s attention away from Lisa. He waited for a bit before excusing himself as well. His father let him leave, but Dean could feel John’s eyes burning into his back. After a few minutes of searching, he found you in the courtyard, tossing pebbles into the fountain. You didn’t turn to face him when he sat. You just continue throwing pebbles.   
“This doesn’t feel right Dean.”  
“I know. My dad is probably going to make me court her again and-”  
“Again?”  
He hadn’t meant to say that. Shit.  
“Shit. Um, it was a long time ago. I was younger and-”  
“Did you sleep with her?”  
You still didn’t look at him.  
“Yes.”  
His answer is barely above a whisper. You sighed before turning to finally face him.  
“I don’t know what she was like before, but to me she seems like someone to watch out for. I like to think I’m good at reading people Dean, and she…..just be careful okay? I trust you.”  
Relief washed over him, that was a better reaction than he’d ever hoped for. He took you hand in his and kissed your knuckles. The fact that you could be so understanding in a situation where anyone else would be angry or jealous made him love all the more. In that moment the words came out before he could stop them.  
“I love you.”


End file.
